staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Listopada 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn, poświęcony najważniejszym problemom polskiego rolnictwa 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Plemię; odc. 18; (The Tribe); serial science fiction prod. angielskiej; wyk: Dwayne Cameron, Beth Allen, Caleb Ross, Amy Morrison i inni 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Mała Księga Dżungli; - Król dżungli; (Jungle Cubs); serial animowany prod. USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Trzymajmy się razem; odc. 10; (Stick with me, kid); serial prod. USA; wyk: Leigh Lawson, Kristopher Milnes i inni 10:55 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 To niesamowite!; odc. 17; (So weird); serial prod. USA; wyk: Mackenzie Phillips, Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Erik von Detten i inni 11:45 Sobota w Europie; - Sobota w Szwecji; cykl prezentujący kraje Unii Europejskiej 12:00 Podróżnik; - Maria Alm; magazyn turystyczny 12:20 Sobota w Europie; - Sobota w Szwecji; cykl prezentujący kraje Unii Europejskiej 12:30 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Sobota w Europie; - Sobota w Szwecji; cykl prezentujący kraje Unii Europejskiej 13:20 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 13:50 Sobota w Europie; - Sobota w Szwecji; cykl prezentujący kraje Unii Europejskiej 14:00 Cztery łapy; (Paws); 1997 film fabularny prod. australisjkiej (81'); reż: Karl Zwicky; wyk: Nathan Cavaleri, Emilie Francois, Joe Petruzzi, Caroline Gillmer i inni 15:20 Sobota w Europie; - Sobota w Szwecji; cykl prezentujący kraje Unii Europejskiej 15:35 Między nami; talk show Agnieszki Rosłoniak 0-700-65-501 TAK, 0-700-65-502 NIE 16:15 Moda na sukces; telenowela prod. USA; wyk: Ronn Moss, Katherine Kelly Lang, Susan Flannery, John McCook i inni 16:40 Sobota w Europie; - Szwecja w Unii; cykl prezentujący kraje Unii Europejskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc. 227; serial TVP stereo 18:10 Lokatorzy; - Historia porcelanowego konia; serial TVP stereo 18:40 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Przygody ośliczki Tosi; - Tosia i biwak; (Adventures of Dawdle, the Donkey); serial animowany prod. angielskiej (STEREO) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:10 Uciekająca panna młoda; (Runaway Bride); 1999 komedia prod. USA (112') (STEREO); reż: Garry Marshall; wyk: Julia Roberts, Richard Gere, Joan Cusack, Hector Elizondo i inni 22:15 Czterdzieści lat obrotu w żart...; Kabareton zorganizowany z okazji Jubileuszu 40-lecia Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki; wyk: Kabarety: Ani Mru Mru, Kaczka Pchnięta Nożem, Koń Polski, Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Grupa Rafała Kmity, Grupa Mo Carta i inni 23:10 Turbulencja III - Heavy Metal; (Turbulence III - Heavy Metal); 2001 film sensacyjny prod. USA (93') dla dorosłych; reż: Jorge Montesi; wyk: Zak Alam, Sharon Alexander, Gabrielle Anwar, Rick Burgess i inni 00:45 Kino w podróży; Dużo szczęścia; (Hav Plenty); 1997 film obyczajowy prod. USA (84'); reż: Christopher Scott Cherot; wyk: Chenoa Maxwell, Christopher Scott Cherot, Hill Harper, Betty Vaughn i inni 02:10 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach; odc. 12 - Łatwa forsa; serial sensacyjny prod. USA zgodą rodziców 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:50 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 89; serial TVP; reż: Ryszard Zatorski; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Małgorzata Pieńkowska, Cezary Morawski; powt. 08:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; "To, com tam powiedział"; program prof. Jana Miodka 09:00 50 lat TVP; Janusz Cegiełła - "Żywoty instrumentów"; . 09:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80; powt. 10:00 Wędrówki z dinozaurami; Ballada o wielkim Alu cz. I; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 10:30 Kręcioła; magazyn dla młodzieży (STEREO) 10:50 Arka Noego; magazyn przyrodniczy 11:20 Kino bez rodziców; Tom i Jerry; serial animowany prod. USA 11:40 Czarodziejskie buty Jimmy'ego; (There is only one Jimmy Grimble); 2000 film obyczajowy prod. angielsko-francuskiej (102'); reż: John Hay; wyk: Robert Carlyle, Gina McKee, Ray Winstone, Lewis McKenzie i inni 13:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 455 - Duch byłej żony; telenowela TVP 15:05 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo; powt. 16:55 25 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrków w Monte Carlo; film dokumentalny 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Dziewice; film dokumentalny Jerzego Śladkowskiego 20:05 Spotkanie z Balladą; Jesień w Kopydłowie "Nadzieja" (1); program rozrywkowy (STEREO); wyk: Leszek Benke, Kajetan Wolniewicz, Andrzej Jurczyński, Rafał Dziwisz, Lidia Bogaczówna, Feliks Szajnert, Marian Jaskulski 21:05 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show stereo 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Dobry wieczór,dobre kino; Komora; (The Chamber); 1996 dramat prod. USA (108') dla dorosłych; reż: James Foley; wyk: Chris O'Donnell, Gene Hackman, Faye Dunaway, Robert Prosky i inni 00:30 Gala Boksu Zawodowego 02:15 Igor Krikunow i Teatr Romans; koncert zarejestrowany podczas V Jubileuszowego Festiwalu Kultury i Muzyki Romów - Ciechocinek 2001 (STEREO) 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.30 Niefortunna czarownica (18/26) - serial dla dzieci 7.00 Bajki Hektora (3/26) - serial dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 9.00 Świat - magazyn 9.30 Kurier, Pogoda 9.45 Królowa Bona (6/12) - serial historyczny 10.45 Rycerze i rabusie (6/7) - serial przygod. 11.30 Kurier, Pogoda 11.45 Program rozrywkowy 12.30 Kurier, Pogoda 12.45 Karta Powinności Człowieka 13.15 Integracja - magazyn 13.30 Kurier, Pogoda 13.50 Lizzie McGuire (19) - serial komediowy 14.15 Książka dla dzieci 14.30 Kurier, Pogoda 14.35 U siebie - film dok. 15.30 Kurier, Pogoda 15.45 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 15.55 Pod biało - czerwoną banderą 16.20 Słowo o ewangelii 16.30 Kurier, Pogoda 16.45 Młodzież kontra - pr. publicystyczny 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Świat - magazyn 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 18.15 Gość tygodnia 18.30 Kurier, Pogoda 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.45 50 lat TVP: Dom (19/25) - serial obycz. 20.30 Kurier, Pogoda 20.55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.20 ZUS radzi 21.30 Kurier, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Piknik Country Mrągowo'98: Marcus and Alan 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Sport 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.00 Telekurler nocą 23.50 Sport 1.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Muzykogranie 6.55 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.25 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn medyczny 7.55 Jednorożec Kleo (15) - serial antmowany 8.25 Psotny Bill (37) - serial animowany 8.55 Hugo - pr. dla dzieci 9.30 Power Rangers (254) - serial fantastyczny 9.55 Hitmania 10.55 Bilardzista - dramat obycz., USA 1961 13.25 Bohaterowie romansu Kisiela - film dok. 14.30 Promenada sukcesu - pr. publicystyczny 15.10 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.45 Informacje 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 16.25 Apetyt na miłość - program rozrywkowy 16.55 Roswelt: W kręgu tajemnic - serial SF 17.50 Asy z klasy (33) - serial dla mlodzieży 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 20.10 Bar - gorące krzesła 21.20 Szpital na perypetiach (9): Wysoki komisarz z Unii - serial komed. 21.30 Losowanie lOTTO 21.55 Bar - wyniki 22.10 Jednoosobowy oddział - film sensacyjny, USA 1979 24.00 Bar bez cenzury - reality show 0.30 Kusicielka - film erot. 2.10 Bilardzista - dramat obycz., USA 1961 (powt.) 4.30 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.40 Telesklep 7.40 Animaniacy (54/65) - serial animowany 8.05 Action Man (7/26) - serial animowany 8.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.00 Zdrowie - magazyn 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny 10.30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12.30 Usterka - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 13.00 Chicago - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Łowcy skarbów (21/22) - serial przygodowy 14.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Tylko miłość - program rozrywkowy 16.20 legendy kung-fu - serial sensacyjny 17.20 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 17.50 13 Posterunek 2 (6/42) - serial komediowy 18.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 We dwoje - teleturniej 21.20 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 22.35 W sieci - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 0.20 Kasia I Tomek (20) - serial komediowy (powt.) 1.30 Chłopaki nie płaczą - komedia, pol. 1999 (powt.) 2.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina: serial 6:30 Przygody Maxa i Molly 7:00 V Max 7:30 Puls lasu: film 8:30 Gęsia skórka 9:00 Przygody Maxa i Molly 9:30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (24): serial 10:00 Menażeria (16): serial 11:00 M.A.S.H. (7): serial 11:30 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (7): serial 12:00 Ginący ryś: film 13:00 Tilt TV 13:30 V Max 14:00 Dawid i Betszeba: film 16:00 Herkules (6): serial 16:50 Przygody Sindbada żeglarza (19): serial 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 Informacje sportowe i Progno- za pogody 18:05 Mel: film 19:30 Gęsia skórka (9): serial 20:00 Dyktator z Paradoru: film 21:55 Na wirażu (19): serial 22:50 To się w głowie nie mieści 23:15 Drogówka 23:45 Boska istota: film 1:55 Mecz koszykówki 3:55 Muzyczny VIP 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.45 Telesklep 8.15 He-man i władcy wszechświata - serial anim. 8.35 Zorro - serial anim. 9.00 Jesień w kolorze Indygo - dramat obycz. kanad., 1987 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.30 Key Largo - film sens. USA, 1948 (115 min) 13.25 Zatoka Marlina 2 (3/21) - serial przygod. USA 14.15 Tenbit GSM 14.45 Styl - magazyn mody 15.15 Czynnik PSI (19/22) - serial SF kanad. 16.10 (na żywo) Łamislówka - teleturniej 17.00 Ten, który odszedł - dramat obycz. USA, 1998 (105 min) 19.05 Asy wywiadu (2/13) - serial sens. USA 20.00 Zapatrzony w gwiazdę - kom. romantyczna USA 1994 (95 min) 21.50 Handlarz bronią - film sens. kanad.-amer. (powt.) 23.25 Obsesja - film erotyczny USA, 1995 (95 min) 1.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 102 - Zagadkowa przypadłość; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 07:45 Nagroda "Wolności" im. Jana Karskiego; reportaż Filipa Kapsy 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Zaproszenie; Tajemnice książańskich szlaków; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Grupa specjalna Eko; odc. 24/26 - Na ratunek żurawiom; serial animowany prod. australijskiej 09:30 Folkogranie; Trebunie Tutki i Kinior cz. 1; występ zespołów na Festiwalu Eurofolk 2002 w Sanoku 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 10:20 Ludzie listy piszą 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Soplicowa 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; -Książki tygodnia; magazyn 11:20 Klan; odc. 615; telenowela TVP; wyk: Tomasz Stockinger, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Piotr Cyrwus i inni; powt. 11:40 Klan; odc. 616; telenowela TVP; wyk: Tomasz Stockinger, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Piotr Cyrwus i inni; powt. 12:05 Klan; odc. 617; telenowela TVP; wyk: Tomasz Stockinger, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Piotr Cyrwus i inni; powt. 12:35 Nagroda "Wolności" im. Jana Karskiego; reportaż Filipa Kapsy; powt. 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Polskie drogi; odc. 10/11 - Himmlerland; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska 14:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Kombatant; reportaż Jerzego Klechty 15:10 Święta wojna; odc. 26 - MacBercik; serial prod.TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 15:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Takie kino 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 102 - Zagadkowa przypadłość; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 18:20 Czterdziestolatek; odc. 7 - Judym, czyli czyn społeczny; serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Roman Kłosowski 19:15 Dobranocka; Dinusie; odc. 10 - Chrapiąca królewna; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:00 Rozmowy kontrolowane; 1991 komedia prod. polskiej (94'); reż: Sylwester Chęciński; wyk: Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania 21:35 Takie kino 22:00 Polskie drogi; odc. 10/11 - Himmlerland; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska; powt. 23:20 Takie kino 23:30 Pestka; 1995 melodramat prod.polskiej (88'); reż: Krystyna Janda; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Dymna, Agnieszka Krukówna i inni 00:55 Takie kino 01:15 Dinusie; odc. 10 - Chrapiąca królewna; serial animowany prod. USA; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Deja Vu; 1989 komedia prod. polsko - radzieckiej (103'); reż: Juliusz Machulski; wyk: Jerzy Stuhr, Władimir Gołowin, Wojciech Wysocki, Galina Pietrowa i inni 03:40 Takie kino 04:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 102 - Zagadkowa przypadłość; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 04:50 Ekstradycja 3; odc. 5/10; 1998 serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Witold Dębicki, Janusz Gajos, Piotr Machalica 05:45 Czterdziestolatek; odc. 7 - Judym, czyli czyn społeczny; serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Roman Kłosowski; powt. 06:35 Takie kino 06:45 Polskie drogi; odc. 10/11 - Himmlerland; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska; powt. 08:15 Zakończenie programu Eurosport (Niemcy) 8:30 YOZ Mag - Youth Only Zone: Fun- und Extremsportmagazin 9:00 WTA-Turnier: Sanex-WTA-Tour-Championships: 3. Turniertag: 2. Viertelfinale 10:30 Louis-Vuitton-Cup: Vorrunde 2 11:30 Beachvolleyball: FIVB-World-Tour 12:30 EM-Legenden: Herausragende Spiele und Spieler vergangener Europameisterschaften: Portugal - England (Vorrunde / 3:2), Jugoslawien - Slowenien (Vorrunde / 3:3), Spanien 13:30 WTA-Turnier: Sanex-WTA-Tour-Championships: 3. Turniertag: 1. Viertelfinale 14:30 WTA-Turnier: Sanex-WTA-Tour-Championships: 3. Turniertag: 2. Viertelfinale 16:00 Europameisterschaften: 2. Wettkampftag 17:30 Eurosportnews: Aktuelle Kurzmeldungen 17:45 Europameisterschaften: 2. Wettkampftag 19:30 Europäischer Supermittelgewichts-Titelkampf: Danilo Häussler (D) - Juan Nelongo Peréz (E) 22:00 WTA-Turnier: Sanex-WTA-Tour-Championships: 4. Turniertag: 3. Viertelfinale 23:30 Eurosportnews: Nachrichten des Tages und Hintergründe 23:45 YOZ Mag - Youth Only Zone: Fun- und Extremsportmagazin 0:15 Europameisterschaften: 2. Wettkampftag 1:45 Eurosportnews: Nachrichten des Tages und Hintergründe 2:00 Sendepause